My Only Wish This Year
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She saw him last year, how could she not wipe the memory? A soaring boy with white hair and silvery eyes, he was amazing, and he brought back her childhood. She did something that she hadn't done in a long time...she wrote a letter to Santa...


**My Only Wish This Year**

**Summary: She saw him last year, how could she not wipe the memory? A soaring boy with white hair and silvery eyes, he was amazing, and he brought back her childhood. She did something that she hadn't done in a long time...she wrote a letter to Santa...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/The Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"KAGOME!" Blue eyes darted behind her as they watched a little boy of nine run up to her. "What is it Souta?"

"Are you going to the store?"

"For some nice paper, yes."

"...nice paper?"

Kagome laughed, "Yep! This year, I'm getting what I want for Christmas!"

Souta's eyes widened, "YOU HAVEN'T SENT YOUR LETTER TO SANTA OUT YET!?"

Kagome frowned, shaking her head as she did. "Why?"

"It won't _ever_ get there in time, it's Christmas _EVE_ Kagome, tomorrow is _CHRISTMAS_!"

Laughing, Kagome waved her brother off before continuing down the steps. She thought quietly back to what had brought on the want of this particular wish come true.

**(One Year Ago)**

"_Kagome, go to the store for me, I need some groceries for dinner,"_

_Kagome never argued with her mother, instead, she smiled and nodded. Her brother of eight caught her as she was pulling on her shoes._

"_Can you also pick up some special paper?"_

"_What?" Kagome looked at her brother curiously._

"_Santa won't read just __**any**__ letter, it has to be special, and it has to be from the heart!" He blushed, "Don't tell anyone I said that, it's a secret you know,"_

_Kagome smiled, "Of course not! Special paper it is~!" She waved him off as she took off down the steps of the shrine. She was close to the bottom when a sudden dizzy spell hit her and she lost her balance. She saw the ground getting closer to her and expected pain...but it didn't come...it never happened. Instead, there were arms holding her close to a chest, one with a heart that was beating just as quickly, just as terrified as hers was. She looked up, silvery blue eyes caught her, white hair falling into his eyes and a blush brushed gently across his cheeks. She looked down and she wasn't touching the ground, but neither was he. All of a sudden, she was being carried off with the wind, held tightly by the boy that had looked to be around her age._

_She was surprised to say the least, but not complaining, her arms were wound carefully around his neck, he seemed happy, whoever he was, though...she wasn't sure why..._

_When they finally stopped, she was on the rooftop of a building, she didn't know which one, he placed her down as if she might break if he weren't careful, his hands lingering on her arms before he let her go and vanished with the wind and snow._

'_Who...?' She jumped when a snowflake caught her by surprise and landed gently on her nose. "I'm sure...Jack Frost..." She bowed her head, bowing at the waist, "It was lovely to meet you, thank you..." Her own cheeks were flushed as she finally stood up straight before running to the door of the building rooftop she was on, making her way inside to the elevator as she did. When she finally got outside fifteen minutes later, she glanced up into the sky once more but continued on her way when she realized her savior was no longer there._

**-x-x-x-**

Yeah, Kagome hadn't been one hundred percent sure at the time that it had been _Jack Frost_, but with the snowflake, she could only think back to the Christmas Song, _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_. That was what she thought of, and it made her so happy, she had always believed in magical beings. She loved to dream of beautiful and wondrous places she'd never been or thought about. She enjoyed the wonder in the world, discovering it, watching it as it was born in the very hands of children all around her. She cherished the hope that she had, knowing one day life would change for her and become the dreams she dreamed, she marveled over her memories time and time again, wondering just how many more she'd get the chance to create, and with who they'd be created...but most of all, she loved _fun_, the fun and happiness that was brought with snow, and Christmas, and Easter...Dreams and Losing Teeth, yes...she even believed in the tooth fairy...

Walking across the street to the grocery store, she made her way to the stationary isle where there was all different types of colored, lined, no lines, scented, glittery and glossy papers. But she walked forward and chose a soft _parchment_ with one single mistletoe at the headings center.

**-x-x-x-**

Sitting at her desk upstairs in her room, she listened to the song playing in the background and laughed, it was perfect for her, she grabbed a pen and started to write on the page before her.

**Dear Santa,**

**I thought long and hard this year, for what I wanted, and should I get my one true wish, I would never ask for anything again.**

**I just want someone to love me, someone to hold me, someone I can call my own, maybe tied up in a big red bow?**

**Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing; tell me my true love is near, he's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here; Santa, that's my only wish this year.**

**Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep, would I be wrong for taking a peek, because I heard that you were coming to town. Santa can you hear me? I really hope that you're on your way, with something special, for me in your sleigh. Oh, please make my wish come true. Santa can you hear me?**

**I just want someone to love me, someone to hold me, someone I can call my own, we'll be all the love under the mistletoe!**

**I hope my letter reaches you in time. Bring me love, I can call all mine, because I have been so good this year, can't be alone under the mistletoe, he's all I want and a big red bow!**

**Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing; tell me my true love is near, he's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here; Santa, that's my only wish this year.**

**With snowy white hair, dressed in blue, silvery eyes and a big bow too...Santa he's my only wish this year...**

**...Marry Christmas Santa...**

**Always Believing~**

**Kagome Higurashi**

She looked the letter over with a smile and placed it in an envelope, sealing it with a single wish that it might actually make it to _Santa Clause_ in time. She looked out the window, and whispered to the wind, _"Deliver this to Santa~"_

A gust of wind blew the parchment from her hand and Kagome watched it flutter away in the cold of the wind that carried it.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you guys enjoy! I have had this mostly finished for nearly two months, and wrote the last few sentences just now! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
